herofandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Gardner
Grace Gardner is a main character on the FOX television series Scream Queens. She is portrayed by Skyler Samuels. Biography Pilot Grace is introduced as a new freshman at Wallace University, while her fatherWes drives her to her new dormitory. He made Grace a mixed tape with all her favourite songs, including A Thousand Years, while her father reminiscences the past when he took her to see her first PG-13 movie, Twilight. He also tells her not to join a sorority because of their harsh reputations and their hazing rituals. After saying goodbye in the dormitory, Grace is introduced to her new roommate, Zayday Williams and they go to the cafeteria where Grace explains that her mother died when she was two and it's just been her and her father ever since. She also asks Zayday to join Kappa Kappa Tau with her, however Zayday declines, but Grace sweetens the deal by saying that if she becomes KKT president then it can mean she will become even more successful. Grace then attends the rush Kappa party, but is encountered by the Red Devil, whom she tries to follow before s/he disappears. Grace later meets Pete Martínez at The Grinder where they briefly flirt and talk about Chanel, the president of the Kappa sorority. Pete asks if she's joining Kappa and she says yes. But then, Pete warns her not to join Kappa because something about the house is evil. But Chanel Oberlin interrupts them, bringing up Pete's stalking assault charge back when he was obsessed with her. When Chanel leaves with Ms. Bean grudgingly behind her, Pete tells her not to join once again, but she assures him she'll be fine. Grace was present when Chanel and her minions go to confront the maid, Ms. Bean, about the creepy collage in her room. However, Chanel's anger reveals the plan that her and Ms. Bean made in the Barista that they are going to stage Ms. Bean's face being burned off in the fryer (however unknown to them the fryer was actually turned on) and Chanel pretends to drown her, burning her face and killing her. Grace walks out of the room, about to go to the police, however Chanel manages to buy everyone else's silence (except Zayday) and says she will pin the blame on Grace if she ever goes to the police. The Chanels and the pledges then take the body to a storage freezer, where Chanel swears the pledges to secrecy. Pete reveals to Grace that he saw her help take the body to the storage room and they decide to examine the body, however Chanel and her boyfriend Chad Radwell arrive and discover the body is missing, Chad is seemingly disappointed at Chanel for letting the body go. The pledges arrive for Hell Week, but Grace is unhappy with Chanel's announcement of her plans to haze the girls, and Chanel takes her to the Barista to iron out their differences, however Chanel offers her a place as Chanel #6 but Grace declines and leaves. Hell Week Grace is present when Dean Cathy Munsch introduces Detective Chisolm to the Kappa Kappa Tau sisters. The dean and detective say that they are not allowed to leave the Wallace University campus and Grace says that they can't keep them there like prisoners. After Gigi Caldwell says that the new pledges should move in into the Kappa house so they all can be together, Grace agrees. Scenes later, she goes to basement for soap and where the Red Devil is looking at her. Grace finds a mysterious locked door and tries to open it, but Chanel #5 interrupts her and tell her that only the Kappa Presdient has the key for that door and is the only one who can enter to that room. Grace is later talking with Pete Martínez about that secret door, they both say at the same time that they will have break in to know what is happening. Suddenly, they start kissing passionately. A shocked Grace says that they should not do that again until the murders stop and Pete agrees. They agree that Grace is going to open the door and break into the room, and Pete is going to seek Cathy's office to find archives. After Grace enters to that room, Chanel finds her and tells her that there is where Kappa's darkest secrets lie. Chanel starts saying that, supposedly, 20 years ago a girl died in a bath tub that is in that room, which in that time was in one of the bathrooms. She gave birth and her sisters let her bleed out. Chanel tells that the legend says that Dean Munsch covered what happened to that girl who gave birth and the truth never went to the authorities. Chanel leaves the room and Grace asks herself what happened to the baby. In Pete's room, Grace tells him what Chanel told her, and Pete, shirtless and in underwear, shows her some names that he found in a secret archive of Cathy's office. Grace starts to feel uncomfortable and opens his closet to give him some clothes. What she finds in the closet is the Red Devil costume and Grace freaks out. She asks him why he has that costume with him, and, since the Red Devil costume is the school mascot, Pete tells her that he is the mascot of the football games. Grace asks him how old he is and he tells her that he will turn 20 next month. Scared, Grace leaves the room because that's the exact same year that the baby of the girl who have birth in the bath tub would be. Subsequently, Gigi notices that there's a mysterious car outside the Kappa house and Grace clarifies that it's just her father who wants to keep an eye on her. Chanel is writing things on the bellies of the Kappa sisters, but later is attacked by the Red Devil and Grace seems worried for her. The Kappa girls go to check if the Red Devil is still in the house and Grace grabs a chair to defend herself. When they enter to a room, they see "SLUTS WILL DIE" written on the wall and scream horrified. In the last "Hell Week" dinner, Grace starts fighting with Chanel and other Kappa girls about who is the killer, but they are interrupted byDenise Hemphill and Chad Radwell announcing that Shondell and Boone are dead, leaving Grace worried. Chainsaw The episode opens with Grace and Zayday entering a supermarket to get food for Kappa. When Zayday grabs some chips, she is unaware of the Red Devil standing on the other side. When Grace goes over that side to get candy she turns around sees the Red Devil at the end of the aisle. In slow motion, she grabs her pink taser and tases the Red Devil, who runs towards her. Zayday knocks a shelf over to stop him. When the cleaner rushes and says "What the hell's going on?" Zayday says they caught a serial killer and she takes off his mask only to learn it's a guy she knows from class, Eugene Melman. Zayday and Grace look for Chanel #2's room, and find her door with a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it. When they find a stain on the floor, Zayday assumes it's blood and Denise pops in and says "Of course it's blood." She sprays some luminal spray on the stain and says it's definitely blood. She shows Grace and Zayday the tweet she sent in Pilot, Grace then says Chanel #2 is still posting pictures on Instagram and shows one to Denise. Grace and Zayday decide to go visit her parents in California, with Denise tagging along. Everyone is seen walking with signs and candles towards the campus to protest against Kappa, because they think that the killer will not murder them if they don't support Kappa. Dean Munsch then talks to the crowd and says their mourning the passing of Tiffany and Boone whose death is being ruled as a suicide by the County Coroner and introduces a new mascot, Coney, a guy dressed up as an ice cream cone with a smiley face. The next day, Denise, Grace and Zayday head to Chanel #2's parents house and have a talk with her parents. Grace informs them of a serial killer loose in the campus and shows them a picture of Chanel #2, whose name is revealed to be Sonya, saying she's still posting pictures. Denise, on the other hand, says someone might be posting them for her. Her parents then say she was in rehab and they were happy when she met Chad, who even had Thanksgiving with her family and wrote her a letter. Later, Grace is seen with Sam and Jennifer entering their class. When they sit down, Grace finds out that the teacher is her father, Wes. They argue, Grace ends up leaving, and Wes continues the class by showing them The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974). In the Kappa living room, Grace talks to Chanel #5 about Chanel #2 and Chad dating. It's revealed that both #3 and #5 dated Chad behind Chanel's back. Chanel #5 says Chad made her watch him play with his knife collection. Gigi and Wes are seen having a salad together with Cathy joining them, Gigi starts to laugh hysterically when the sauce makes a fart noise when she squeezes it. Zayday walks past and Wes asks her if she's seen Grace. She says no and he calls her and she lies by saying she's at the library, when she's actually at a gas station with Pete. Haunted House Grace and Pete drive to a trailer which is owned by Mandy who tells them about what happened 20 years ago. In a flashback to 1995, Mandy and her sorority sisters are forced to wear hoods while Cathy drives to a location to burySophia. While digging, Cathy says they should leave the university immediately and never contact each other again. They then throw her body in the hole. Back in the present, Mandy says one of the sisters killed herself, another was institutionalized and another made it into FOX News. She then reveals that the bathtub baby is a girl. In Wes's class, the class is watching another horror movie and afterwards Grace appears and confronts him about the bathtub baby and asking if her mom was Sophia. She says if she finds out he's the killer, she'll never speak to him again before leaving. When leaving the building, she receives a text from Pete to meet him at 53 Shady Lane. When she arrives, Pete scares her and soon Earl and Zayday scare him. When Grace asks what they're doing there, Zayday says she's having the haunted house charity there. Denise appears, startling them and says the house is haunted and she and Pete tell them the story of 'The Hag of Shady Lane', the former resident of the abandoned shack, who took care of the bathtub baby in 1995. Later that night, Grace and Pete head to the haunted house when they learn about the dead bodies being real. Pumpkin Patch In Munsch's office, Cathy and Denise talk about their experience with sleeping with Chad until Grace, Pete, Gigi and Wes barge in and talk about their search for Zayday. Cathy says she hired an investigator from Secure Enforcement Solutions, which is Denise, which makes everyone groan. Grace, Pete, Wes, Gigi and Denise find The Red Devil's secret lair, where the Red Devil turns the power off leaving them in total darkness. Gigi, however, manages to taser The Red Devil, when the power turns back on, Denise runs to the others to tell them. But when they find Gigi, she says the Red Devil got up and hit her in the head with a baseball bat and escaped down a laundry chute. Back at Kappa, Chanel tries to call the presidential election early due to Zayday and Grace's absences, however, Zayday appears and tells them what happened. Grace then returns and is happy to see Zayday. They then all get ready to vote for presidency. Seven Minutes in Hell The episode opens with the Chanels and pledges placing their votes, Jennifer counts the marbles, white for Chanel and black for Zayday, it comes to a tie. Zayday suggests they both be co-presidents, which sends Chanel into a fit of rage, causing her to run up to her wardrobe. When Chanel 3 and Chanel 5 find out it was part of her plan and opts to cede her presidency to Zayday. She walks downstairs and tells everyone about it and the title card pops up. In her room, Zayday and Grace suggests they throw a slumber party and play "Truth or Dare" to find out who the killer is. When she announces the idea to the sisters, they argue about it until #3 suggests they play "Spin the Bottle" and some of the sisters give in. That night in the kitchen, Jennifer and Sam tell the sisters that all the doors and windows are locked, Chanel thinks someone might have hacked into the security system she had installed after watching "Panic Room" with Chad. When Jennifer says it's only a matter of time before one or all of them are killed, the lights suddenly go out and the sisters scream. After Caulfield's, the Kappa sisters and Dickie Dollar brothers decide to play "Truth or Dare" to determine who the killer is. The game ends up with Sam revealing that Chanel #3's father is Charles Manson. The group soon decide to play "Seven Minutes in Heaven" and Chanel picks Chad and they are then seen in Chanel's closet making out, until she says that Chad must promise not to sleep with anyone else and pinky swear on it. Soon it's Chanel #5 and Roger's turn and they walk in. Chanel and Chad are walking back into the living room when they hear a scream. They go down to the basement and find Hester who discovered Sam's body and some of the sisters claim that Heater's the killer as she was the first to find her. After hearing Chanel #5 scream, the group enter the closet and are shocked to see Roger dead, but soon claim #5 as the killer. Chad mentions him and his brothers fighting two Red Devils, letting everyone knows there's now two killers. Chanel claims Pete as the killer as he hasn't been seen yet, Grace says he told her he's studying. Soon Chad finds a trap door under one of the Chanel's shelves. The group suggest that's how the killer got in and left after killing Roger. Chanel and Zayday go explore it. The next day, Grace talks to Detective Chisolm about how the murders may be related to Kappa, except Coney's. While the detective talks about having uniformed officers protecting the house 24/7 and Dean Munsch saying that's fantastic news, Grace receives a text from Pete saying "Done studying. Wanna make out?" Wes then appears and says their leaving, but she refuses, claiming that her sisters need her. This causes him to walk out, leaving her feeling guilty. Beware of Young Girls Grace attends Chanel #2's funeral with everyone. Grace is seen in a clothes shop helping Gigi try on some clothes for Wes. After Feather finds Steven's severed head, Grace and Pete manage to link Cathy Munsch to many of the murders on campus, and Cathy is suspected to be the Red Devil and is taken to an insane asylum. Grace and Pete share a kiss, thinking the whole Red Devil case is over. Cathy calls Grace, asking her and Pete to come and visit her. The following day, they visit her in the asylum, where she reveals she can't eat bologna because it would put her into anaphylactic shock. It occurs to Pete that the killer made a sandwich at the scene and had taken a bite out of it and they decide to find out what kind it was. Pete and Grace return to the scene to find out that it was a bologna sandwich, and thus, decide Cathy couldn't have been the killer. The last shot shows Grace and Zayday returning to the Kappa Mansion as the Chanels watch from upstairs. Mommie Dearest Grace becomes shocked upon finding out that Gigi has gotten engaged to her father. She confronts Gigi and tells her to stay away from him. Later on, Chanel tells her more information about the party in 1995, including the identity of her mother. At that party, Bethany Stevens hooked up with Wes, who knocked her up shortly after; Bethany was Grace's mother. She had also died in a car accident when Grace was a baby. Chanel goes on to tell Grace about what a slut Bethany was, and Grace slaps her and walks away. She goes to Wes, who admits to lying to her, but insists it was only to protect her. Grace gets mad again and storms out. Ghost Stories Zayday enters Grace's room and asks her why hasn't finishing packing. She says she wants to stay and Zayday mentions her dad. Grace replies saying "To hell with my dad" and continues by saying that he lied to her about the most important thing; who she is and where she came from. She also says she rather stay in Kappa house than spend Thanksgiving with him and Gigi. After Earl's death, Grace and Zayday are with Cathy and Detective Chisolm talking about Boone faking his death is responsible for the murders. Until Chisolm believes Boone's real a ghost and brings a paranormal investigator with him. They storm out and Zayday says to Cathy that her blood is on her hands. Thanksgiving As Cathy has Thanksgiving dinner with Grace, Zayday, Wes, Pete, Chanel 3 and Chanel 5, they begin to argue over who they think the killer is. Cathy thinks it's Chanel 3, while Chanel 3 thinks it's Cathy. Wes starts to think it's Grace, but Grace provides evidence as to why she couldn't be and why she suspects it's Chanel. Pete tells a story he has compiled of evidence he has dug up, claiming Wes is the killer. Pete reveals that, by bribing a government official with a bag of weed, he discovered that Wes was Boone's father, and thus, the father of the other bathtub baby, which Grace looks at him somewhat disappointedly. Wes talks to Grace alone and tells her that he didn't know he had knocked up Sophia. After the two make up, Zayday calls them over for dinner. Chanel and Hester arrive, as does Chad soon afterwards. He and Chanel make up as well, and Chanels 3 and 5 go retrieve the turkey. As Chanel Oberlin uncovers the turkey they are eating tonight, everyone begins screaming in horror as it's revealed that instead of holding the turkey, the platter is holding Gigi's severed head. Black Friday Grace and Chanel, suspecting that Dean Munsch is the killer, try to poison Dean Munsch with apple cider that they poured blowfish venom in. Dean Munsch drinks it all, but survives and doesn't even feel any ill effects. Pete tries to get Grace to have sex with him, but she refuses and says she's not ready. However, at the end of the episode, she tells Pete she's ready to do it with him, but he refuses and says he doesn't want her first time to be with a murderer, which hints at the fact that Pete could be the Red Devil. Dorkus Pete confesses to Grace that he actually killed Roger, Boone, a mall cop, and he attempted to kill Chanel but was not able to due to the mask he was wearing obscuring his eyesight. He also claims to lack any skills when using a crossbow, thus shooting Chanel's shoulder rather than a fatal target. Grace yells at him, disgusted by his actions. Pete tries to justify what he did was all to protect Grace and to bring the conspiracy to justice. Just as he is about to reveal the other baby, the Red Devil jumps out of the closet behind them and fatally stabs Pete. Furious, Grace attacks the Red Devil and seems to have the upper hand at first. The Red Devil manages to overpower Grace and knock her to the floor. She looks to Pete's corpse, seeing that he died looking at her. She is then knocked unconscious. After waking up, she goes to her father to get his help to subdue Dean Munsch so that she can get to the student records. She asks that he seduce her, so as to buy as much time as possible. She and Zayday later track down the identity of the Red Devil in Dean Munsch's student records. They look through the files of the Chanel's and find one record with clearly falsified information. Quickly, they realize the other girls may be in danger and run to find them. Grace and Zayday burst in on Chanel and Chanel 3 about to kill Melanie Dorkus (of whom Chanel believed to be the Red Devil.) They tell Chanel that it can't be Melanie because they discovered it to be Hester. Upon getting back to the Kappa house Grace grabs and spatula as a weapon and the girls retreat upstairs to find the others. After hearing screaming, then run to find Hester on the ground with a stiletto sticking out of her eye. She awakes to point out Chanel #5 as the Red Devil. The Final Girl(s) In January 2016, a month later, we are shown Grace has survived the killings and is now Vice President of Kappa Kappa Tau. They are having a winter rush due to the events of the previous semester killing or getting rid of most of the pledges. She states that it is now written in the bylaws of the sorority that all girls seeking to pledge Kappa may join. In flashback to December, Grace doesn't initially believe Hester, who dramatically claims it is Chanel 3. After Hesterbrings a large amount of (clearly false) evidence accounting of how Libby is the bathtub baby, and that Chanel 5 and Chanel helped her in the killings, Grace believes Hester's falsified records were just to cover up her life so that she could be liked. In May 2016 Grace has set up a helpline for girls who get pregnant so as not to have the same incident which caused all the events to happen again. Although the hotline is unsuccessful, her father claims that it was the amount of valiant effort that went into all of her actions that would cause real change in the sorority. Grace is last seen polishing the monument erected in honor of the dead students. She leaves with Zayday saying they need to get ready for a night of the girls eating and talking about all their problems and feelings. Personality Grace is a very secretive, investigative girl, and highly independent. Grace is very inquisitive and doesn't back down from her curiosity. If she's determined to get answers, she will get them; even if it means putting herself in danger. Grace is a great friend, and really confident. She is carried away by their instincts and is very impulsive. Grace is also the most normal and sane out of the pledges and kappas alongside Zayday. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Teenagers Category:Big Good